


Not too close

by tokidokihime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokihime/pseuds/tokidokihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will never know, she declares to herself. [The look between two people in which each loves the other, but is too afraid to make the first move]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too close

He is the master and she is the servant, but surely there is more to it than that, Elizaveta thinks as she picks up his empty cup and replaces it with a full one.

The looks he has been giving her lately no longer reflect his annoyance or irritation with her, nor his overall superiority complex. No, the newest glances, the ones he thinks she can’t see while cleaning— Those give off something entirely, yet somehow not entirely new.

Those tell her that something has changed in their relationship. He would be foolish to think that she hasn’t noticed him giving her more time to herself, less housework, less supervision. She supposes he’s trying to be nice— But he’s never really been nice before, only less aggravating. 

This isn’t fair, she thinks. She had never been able to tell what he was thinking before, back when he thought he was above her, and now that she isn’t so sure that’s the case anymore, it’s even more confusing. 

In fact, it’s so confusing that she finds herself staring back- Maybe she’ll find the answer in his eyes, she thinks, which were once too cold to look into but now remind her of the smoothest silks-

And suddenly, all at once, it dawns on her— why his softened looks are so familiar.

[He will never know, she declares to herself]

-

He is the master and she is the servant, but surely there is more to it than that, Roderich thinks as he taps the C key, his other hand repeating the action restlessly on his thigh. 

The looks she has been giving him lately have lost their rage- She’s far less angry at him than she was in the beginning. It’s relieving, but aggravating as well, because he doesn’t entirely know why. No, the newest glances- Honestly, it’s not as if he’s completely blind without his glasses, of course he can see her staring at him- Those give off something entirely, yet somehow not entirely new.

He isn’t going to deny that he has been stealing glances at her as well- that would be uncouth of him. But he certainly wasn’t the one to start it! Why, the only reason he had been looking at her is because she has been looking at him. The only reason, and he was sure of it. 

And if he was curious as to how such furious eyes lit up so brilliantly when they were gazing at the sunset or helping the smaller maid make little flower crowns— Well, that had nothing to do with it. 

This isn’t fair, he thinks. She’s usually so open with how she’s feeling. Why is she holding back now? How is he supposed to tell what she’s thinking like this?

And suddenly, it hits him- why her lightened gaze is so familiar.

[She will never know, he silently tells himself.]


End file.
